It's The End Of The World As We Know It
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Run! Save Yourself! The sky is falling! Wait... That's not the sky... is.. is that... CHEESE! NOT A SONG FIC total random-ness (cheese isn't the only thing that falls from the sky here)
1. APOCALYPSE

Konnichiwa!! If you haven't already figured it out I am FluffyKakashi!!!(tada) Well just incase anyone is wondering I got my name by taking Sesshomaru's unofficial nickname and Kakashi's name of course. Sure I like other animes but you'll have to figure them out by going to my profile page-thing (once I make one). Oh and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm bashing anyone, I was just trying to make people laugh.

Sasuke: enough of your stupid babbling.

FK: riiiiiiiiite well then on to my really random story!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime technically…but I do buy them. Owning them would be my dream…^.~   Some of the things in here are my sister's ideas so I must give her credit. Everything in these: "" is what she thought of.

                                                            Hazimaru!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It rained then it didn't.

It rained then it didn't.

Naruto: The sun has a nose. The man is on the moon. Sasuke is an anti-social. Whaddaya think?

Sasuke: Hmmmmmmm… it was GREAT!

Tony the Tiger: There Great!

Naruto: Cereal monkey! Leave me!

Sasuke: Dude wrong there.

Naruto: No man there's only one their and it's spelled like this: P-O-T-A-T-O.

Sasuke: "Me-ow."

Kakashi: I'm-a gonna skip-a to-a Iruka's house!*skips away giggling like a school girl*

Sakura: "It's raining big old wheels of cheese!!!"

Sasuke: "Me-ow."

"All of the sudden, some random dude walks by. A horn sounds from far away!

RD: *turns around*

Milk Truck: *runs over the dude knocking him over like a piece of cardboard* MOO!!"

Kakashi: "Nugget!"

Sasuke: How'd you come back?

Kakashi: "Well laddie, it all started when I was a wee bit tall…"

Sasuke listens while looking like a child sitting in front of their grandma while listening 

to a 'Happily Ever After' story. Naruto's… he's ummm…DUDE what the heck are you doing?! Oh, he's just doing the Irish Jig!

Sephiroth: "Were you just jigging on my floor?"

Sakura: *comes to Sephy, pokes him with a twig (A.N. yea a twig not a stick) only to be burnt by his Sin Harvest* ouch

Neji: Dude only I am able to have the beautiful, silky, long hair; it is fate.

Lee: *Runs over to the :ahem: now burnt Sakura and stares *Woohoo* starts dancing around her screaming about life is better now.*

Sephiroth: *looks at Neji* No way woman, my hair is way better!

Neji: Oh yea!

Sephiroth: Yea! *Burns Neji's hair till he's bald* (A.N. hmmm could you imagine that?)

Neji: *runs away crying*

Naruto: *stopped jigging* Hey dude with the awesome fiery power, what do you want?

Sephiroth: I have come to take you all to the promise land!

Kakashi: What's so promising about it?

Sephiroth: Because every morning there shall be toast and orange juice raining upon your pathetic heads; like this. *Shows them a tray of "burnt toast and O.J.* Who wants to come?

Choji, Ino, Gaara, Temari, TenTen, Kankuro: Me!!

Sephiroth: Oh goody! Then we shall be off! *transports everyone away like in Star Trek*

Sasuke: N…Naruto?

Naruto: Hmm?

Sasuke: Do you think his fiery power is more awesomer than mine?

Naruto: … of course not!^_^ I … I love you Sasuke…

Sasuke: O.o *hits Naruto* You're one messed up dude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moments later…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gai: *runs up and punches Lee in the face*

Lee: *after falling* Gai-sensai, why?

Gai: You are in the SPRINGTIME of your YOUTH! Do not waste it over some pathetic being such as her. *points to Sakura*

Lee: But Gai-sensai, I was having a party…

Gai: Tut Tut. Now 10,000,000 laps!

Lee: O.o

Gai: GO!

Lee: Roger! *runs away into their imaginary sunset*

Kakashi: *looks up* Hey is that Superman?! I always wanted to meet him!!^o^

Sasuke: Dude where? *looks up*

Naruto: *doesn't know what's going on but looks up anyway*

Hinata: *floating around in circles above their heads, pushing her fingers together in nervousness*

Hinata's Fingers: Squeaky, Squeaky…

Kakashi and Sasuke: *runs around in circles covering their ears* Stop the infernal squeaking!!

Shino: *walks by* A squeak of squeaky squeakyness that squeaks so squeakingly squeaking…_squeak_.

Naruto: *points to Shino* Hey he said squeak! *starts laughing insanely*

Sasuke: *looks over at Naruto*…*walks over to him* …*…starts laughing insanely with him*

Shikamaru: * sits on the ground and pulls out a book*

Kiba: Shika-chika! What'cha readin'? *looks at the book* OH MY GOD!

Yes the said book is (dun dun dun) Icha Icha Paradise!

Kiba: Scoot over lemme see! * pulls book to where he can see the pages* 

Kakashi: *standing behind them*  Hey…

Kiba and Shika: *jump up* Y…Yes?

Kakashi: Why are you looking at blank pages?

Yep the book was actually a blank-paged, orange-covered, book.

Konahomaru: *painted red* I shall blow up the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Naruto: Dude you know you can't…

      BOOM 

And so Naruto was cut off, Sakura was burnt, Lee and Gai were running, Hinata was floating, and everyone else was doing stuff and it was the apocalypse because of a little brat with a fuse up his crack.

~_Fin~_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

FK: Well whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Funny in any way humanly and E.T.-ly possible? Please review I could use them. I need to trade them in for money. Or I could find another use. Flamers will be…umm I dunno what I'm gonna do with them but I'll do somethin' wit'em; _believe me…I will. _


	2. Hairculers,scary stuff, and why aren't w...

Hi again! Its-a me, FluffyKakashi!! I bet you already knew that so I'm just wasting my time, huh. Well I just need to inform you peoples that my sister has made an entrance in this chapter. You will find it somewhere in here but her pen name is Leggo Ma Eggo. She hasn't submitted anything yet but when she does I order you to read it!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm joking…

Neji: What will it take to make you go away? ~.~ 

FK: Can I have 5 dollars? ?**.**?

Neji: Ah whatever. *gets 5 dollars out of pocket and hands it to Fluffy*

FK: *takes offered money* Wow! $.$ Ok…on with the story!! *checks the bill to make sure its real*

Disclaimer: You already know!! Ya don't have to rub it in!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown Person: AFLACK!

Sasuke: ?? Wha?

UP: AFLACK!

Sasuke: *is in a dark forest and the voice he hears echoing through the woods* Wh…Who's there?

UP: AFLACK!

Sasuke: *Oh, and he's alone* What do you want from me? *starts walking away* I'm not scared ya know.

UP: AFLACK!

Sasuke: *moves faster* I…I'm not scared.

UP: AFLACK!

Sasuke: *runs* Stay AWAY From Me!

            The word aflack echoes while he runs and it seems to be getting louder until……………….BAM! Sasuke ran into something. (A.N. more like some_one_)

Sasuke: *falls back* Ow, I ran into something. *looks up to see…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………NARUTO in what a, what looks like, a duck suit.

Sasuke: O.o  WTF?

Naruto: *grins like guu (A.N. if you've seen Jungle Wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu then you know what I mean. If you haven't, well lets just say it looks kinda freaky and stupid. Almost like they are drunk)* 

Sasuke: Naruto? What are you…

Naruto: AFLACK.

Sasuke: *blinks…screams and runs into a tree*

Sasuke: *sits up in his bed, hair a mess and sticking out everywhere, and his eyes shift from side to side* ….Man…. I need to lay off the BigMacs.

Naruto: *in Sasuke's ear* SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ACK! *falls off bed holding ear*

Naruto: * jumps off bed and runs away yelling* NAGA NOOCH! *over and over again* 

Asuma: *appears in front of Naruto* I'M COO COO FOR COCOPUFFS!!

Naruto: O.O Wow! Really?! So am I!!

Sasuke: *skips out of his room in Hello Kitty pajamas singing the Meow Mix song* Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow….

Neji: *has his hair back (A.N. just so you know)* Mmmmmmmmmmmm *slurp* Mmmmmm

Sasuke: *skips over* Whatcha doin'? 

Neji: Eating pudding skin through a bendy straw!

Sasuke: Coooooooooooooool!! Can I have some?

Neji: *hugs his pudding and glares at the Uchiha* My bubbles!

Sasuke: O.o;

Shino: *walks by* 

Naruto: *walks over to Sasuke, stands next to him and looks over at Shino* HEY SHINO!!!!!

Shino: *slowly turns to look at them* BAM!!

            A giant explosion happens all around Shino. Smoke is all around him.

Shino: * jumps out of smoke and is dressed like Snoop Dogg* Yo my homies; my shizzle fo' dizzle ma nizzle!

Anko: *appears next to Shino* F-I-F-T-Y  C-E-N-T  and  S-N-doubleO-P…

Naruto: *screams* YOU!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *stops and stares at the frantic looking blond*

Naruto: YOU!!!! *points at Sasuke*  have Hello Kitty pajamas! ^.^

Sasuke: O.o;; Me-ow?  

Kakashi: *appears* FRRRREEZE! (A.N. roll your tongue when saying that word)

Sasuke: O.o;;; Me…ow?

Kakashi: *gasps* AWWWWWWWW!! *pets Sasuke's head*  Nice kitty meow meow! ^_^

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

FK: Whoa! This is gettin' a lil' freaky…let's see how most of the girls are doing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At A Hair Salon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: Ahhh *sigh* this is great!

Ino: Yea, no worrying about missions or Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: *Fingers-squeaky squeaky*

Kurenai: *looks at magazine* OOOO!! I like that one…What do you think Choji?

Choji: *preppy girlish voice*  Well, I think that's cute; but this one is definitely more…you.

Kurenai: You think so?

Choji: *getting a facial* Totally! Hinata dear, could you stop that racket?

Hinata: Ah…gomen nasai…

Choji: Oh, it's ok hun! ^.^

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

FK: ………….. ok……..we didn't need to see that…..*takes pictures* *snickers*  Oh, I can feel the power. Take them Eggo, oooo, feeeeeel the power.

Leggo Ma Eggo: * takes pictures from FK* Oh yea; I'm feelin' it. *Moves fingers around pictures*

Iruka: Hey! How bout getting back to US!!??

FK&Eggo: Ok Ok. Sheesh.

FK: Did you know Iruka-sensei was so pushy?

Eggo: Nah.

Iruka: AHEM!

FK: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite.

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Kakashi, Sasuke & the rest of the people in that area (A.N. wherever) are having an "intelligent" conversation.

Gaara: Your mama…

Nobody really listens.

Gaara: Your mama…

They look at him.

Gaara: ……your mama's llama…..

Shino: BAM!!!! *now looks like Emeril*  Let's kick it up a notch! Everyone, Doc Gibbs and the Emeril Live band!

Sakura: *runs by with curlers in her hair* It's the Cheese…THE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: *floating in the air* Burn! Burn! BURN!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! * throws fireballs at people's hair*

Oscar Mayer Hot Dog Car: *driving through the air towards Sephiroth* 

Driver: Cuz Oscar Mayer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a!

Sephiroth: NOOOOOOO!! The curs-ed hotdog is after me! I knew I was being followed. *flies away*

OMHDC(OscarMayerHotDogCar): Meep! Meeeeep!

Naruto: *stares stupidly* * gets a dorky grin on his face* Get on the Magic School Bus! Mee-Meep! *gasps* Sasuke! Is your amazingly gravity-defying hair ok? 

Sasuke: Yea, but they weren't so lucky…*points to his left* 

Neji: *on Sasuke's right* AHHHHHHHHHH!! Mommy!! He did it again!! *runs away screaming about baldness and hideousness* 

Sakura: *is also bald*

FK: *snickers*

Sakura: Wow…I'm feeling such a pleasant breeze…I wonder why…

Eggo: Oh My God…*bursts out laughing and rolling on ground turning interesting shades of pink*

Hinata: Who are you two?

FK: Who? *looks around* Us?

Eggo: Wow…she spoke!!

Iruka: What are you doing here?

Sasuke: Yeah!

Naruto: Hey…can I poke you? 

Sasuke: Yeah!

FK&Eggo: *exchange glances* NO!

FK: We. Are. No. body. *whispers to Eggo* Let's go. NOW!

Sasuke: Yeah!

Eggo: Sasuke…

Sasuke: Yeah?

Eggo: Shut up.

Sasuke: Yeah! Ok! *gallops away* Hi-ho silver! Away!

Naruto: Sasuke-kun!!! Wait for me! *runs after him*

FK: Hey Eggo, let's go blackmail Choji!

Eggo: ok! ^_^

FK: Who wants to help?

*Cricket Cricket*

Eggo: o…k looks like we're on our own Fluffy!

FK: Riteo then! See ya peoples!

Kakashi: Cherrio ol' chappettes!

Asuma: *walking on knees to look short*  Hi-ho Hi-ho, it's off to work we go! *whistles*

Kakashi: MIDGET!!!!! *runs over and squeezes Asuma*

Asuma: *in little voice*  If you don't get off me you psychopathic freak of nature, I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!!

Kakashi: *releases the "midget"* Wait… why aren't I dead already? Didn't that little cherry bomb blow up the world? Or at least Konoha…

Asuma: *dusts off and takes out a cigarette* *still in little voice*  Honestly…… I dun care…

Kakashi: SILENCE!!! I must con…conte…. What's that word?

Asuma: Contemplate?

Kakashi: YES!!! Yosh!! Now!! Shut up!! Let me think!!

Asuma: It's not that…

Kakashi: Shhhhh!!

Asuma: But it's not…

Kakashi: Be quiet!!

Asuma: But…

Kakashi: Na-uh!!

Asuma: *whispers* Hey, Kakashi…

Kakashi: WHAT?!

Asuma: bottom.

Kakashi: *falls over laughing*

Shino: *comes near everyone*

Everyone: * looks at Shino to see that he has a large amount of explosives* NOOOOOOOOO SHINO!! DON'T!!!!

Shino: *grins creepily* ………..**BAM!!!!!**

            Well would ya look at that…another attempt to blow up the world. I wonder what Gai and Lee have been doing this whole time…

Gai: Keep going Lee-kun!!!!

Lee: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!

            I see………they were still running…….well *hopefully* the world has been destroyed………CUZ OSCAR MAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FK: whaddya think now?? Yea well its not the end of the world after all…I just had tooooooooo many stupid ideas to end it. Hopefully I can come up with a 3rd chappy; but only if my fans want me to….ahem….fans?? (I need more fans of my story…whatdoihaftado? 5 words slurred together… do I hafta make a narutoxsasuke fic just to get reviews?? If I hafta then I shall try if not then I might not…you never know…you can't trust the quiet ones…you never know what they might do…(dun dun dun) anyways I guess I'm wasting your precious time with all this useless babbling so my point is please R&R!!!


	3. CHUNKY DUNK! Fairy Tale Madnessish

FK:  NEW CHAPTER!! WOOT!! Nothing stupid to put here, sorry. I typed two other stories today so I ran out. Look at the bottom though, there's something there. I would never let you guys down! ......on purpose.

IMPORTANT!!! : #.....# this will mean that what is inside is an action or something like that. The stary things wouldn't show up.

It's the End of the World As We Know It _Chp.3_

Kakashi: It lives!!!! IT LIVES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Asuma: #looks at Kakashi who is in the kitchen in a white lab coat.# What lives? #walks into kitchen#

Kakashi: #starts to turn around# My…..potato……CHIPS!!! #fully turns around and is now wearing an apron that reads: "I made it, now praise me" in pastel colors.#

Asuma: -.-;;

Kakashi: #pops one into his mouth# MMMmmmmm…. Nice and zesty….#crunch# with a slight twist. #turns to find Sasuke clad in Hello Kitty merchandise, reaching for a chip#

Sasuke: ……….just……..a little…….further………

Kakashi: #while laughing insanely takes a spatula and smacks wildly at Sasuke's intruding hand.#

Neji: #runs by giving every living thing a hug# HUG ME!!! #spots Asuma# #gasp# A MIDGET FOR ME TO HUG!!!! #runs towards him#

Kakashi: #heroically jumps in front of Asuma# THAT'S MY MIDGET FOR TO BE HUGGIN'!!!

Naruto: #struts by singing# You can tell by the way that I walk that I'm a ladies man.

Sasuke: #walks by (still in Hello Kitty stuff)#

Naruto: mmm mmm good Campbell's chicken noodle #gets a stupid grin on his face#

Asuma: I'm nobody's midget to hug.

Ibiki: #runs behind Asuma and hugs him#

Asuma: #in deep evil voice# GET OFF!!!

Orochimaru: #points to Ibiki# A BALD MAN! #shakes his fist like Lee# For too long the bald have roamed this earth.

Choji: #in wrestler's outfit# FEEL MY POWER FOR I AM FAT BOY SLIM!!

Ibiki: Fat Boy?

Choji: I'M NOT FAT!! I'M BIG BONED!!

Ibiki: But you just said…

Choji: CHUNKY-DUNK!! #jumps into the air and lands on Ibiki, Asuma, and Kakashi in a big puff of dust#

Ibiki: MY SPLEEN!!!!!!!

Kakashi: O.O

Asuma: .

Ino: CHOJI!! Kurenai needs help picking out a hat for her new dress!

Choji: #gets up speaking in preppy girlish voice# Really, girl I told her the yellow one would do wonderfully. #skips away with Ino#

Naruto: Hey bush-head, I'm taking your cat for a walk. #has a leash on Sasuke (collar on his neck)#

Kakashi: #gets teary-eyed# NO NOT MY MEOW-MEOW!!! #gasp# ok! .

Shino: #comes by with three large bugs: one on each shoulder, the other on his head#

Gai: #has come back from running and is now hopping around singing "I'm a little teapot" while posing every few seconds#

Kiba: Oi Shino. What's with the bugs?

Shino: #points to one# This one is named #makes weird noises# and this is #makes more weird sounds# and this one is #makes no sound at all#

Kiba: …..uh huh and what are you planning to do with those?

Shino: #grins# they shall take over the world of course.

Kiba: oh #like it's as natural as farting#

Shino: #unleashes millions of bugs#

Sephiroth: NO! THEY SHALT NOT OVERCOME ME!!!!!! #throws fireballs at the bugs, killing them off#

Shino: How dare you harm my bugs! I shall destroy the world!

Sephiroth: No I will!

Shino: No me!

Sephiroth: Rock, paper, scissors?

Shino: Of course.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FK: They are now in a life threatening game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. It all boils down to that in the end doesn't it? And I have something to pick out about Shino. More specifically, his hair. Have you ever noticed it looks burnt? What did he do? Stick his head in an oven to dry?

Shino: as a matter of fact I did.

Eggo: why?

Shino:……because.

Eggo: OK good enough for me! XP

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neji: #scoots by eating pudding#

FK: he sure does love his pudding.

Neji: Not pudding. Bubbles.

FK: Okydoky.

Kakashi: #is tracking Naruto to find Sasuke# FOLLOW YOUR NOSE! WHEREVER IT GOES! #has his fingers pinching his nose# TO THE FLAVORS OF FRUITS!

Anko: #in Ed's voice (Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy)# Pet the chicken, pet the chicken! while petting Sasuke

Naruto: #smacks Anko#

Anko: Ouchies! BAD BUISCUT!

Kakashi: Kakashi's in the chicken, cookin' fried kitchen!

Sarutobi (3rd Hokage): #in little kid voice# MOMS LIKE YOU CHOOSE JIFF!!!

Kakashi: YAY! I'm a mommy!!

Gaara: Your mama! And her llama!

Lee: Whatdoyouthinkyou'redoingtalkin'boutmymamaandherllama?!

Sasuke: Meowmy?

Naruto: No Sasuke-chan, mommy.

Kurenai: You so wrapped up in layers, Onion Boy!

Asuma: Excuse me?

Kurenai: Do you know the muffin man?

Sephiroth: #gallops over to them# Who lives on Drury Lane?

Kakashi: Whoa man, like, where is this man of muffins?

Gai: Why, just wiggle your nose and shake your patoot and point to a star and you shall be warped to the wondrous home of Father Tooth and Sand!(1)

FTS (Father Tooth and Sand): #lightning strikes# #in surprisingly squeaky voice# IF YOU EVEN DARE TO STEP ON MY PROPERTY, I SHALL DESTROY YOUR WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: NO DON'T THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!!

FTS: WITH WHAT?

Shino: MY BUGGIES!!!!

FTS: Let me pretend I care…..ok glad that's over.

Sasuke: What are you going to do to us?

FTS: #gasp# A KIIIIIIITTY!!!!!!!!!!!! #kneels down and pets Sasuke#

Kakashi: #starts crying# STOP PETTING MY MEOWY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FTS: :ahem: right well….I WILL BLOW UP YOUR WORLD!!!!!!

Gai: I thought you said you would do that if we trespass.

FTS: I did didn't I?........oh well. I'M GONNA BLOW IT UP ANYWAY!!!!!!! HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA…MOOWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto: HEY! He's a cow now! Hey that rhy…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

1.) Father Tooth and Sand is the fairy tale people: Father Time, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sand Man if you didn't figure that out. of course you did though cuz you're all really smart, aren't cha? (I'm kidding about you being smart but please bear with me!) (I'm playing but whatever you wanna believe you can!) #smacks self# . STOP TALKING!

FK: #evil laughter# HHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I have blown it up!! AGAIN!! #start dancing like an idiot# Oh yea whose the bomb?! I am! That's right! Uh huh!

Neji: Stop that you look ridiculous.

FK: AWWW NEEJII!! GIMME A HUG!!

Eggo: #snickers# yea Neji, give her a hug.

Neji: no.

Kakashi: I'll give you on Fluffy. #hugs FK#

FK: thank you.

Eggo: Yea her life is now complete now.

FK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SAID NOW!! TWICE!!! Ok I'm just hyper. I got back from a trip to Pennsylvania. It was more fun in the hotel. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't just tell me….in a constructive way if you would. If this one wasn't good (I did have a little trouble with it but don't worry I will not end it if you don't want me to) I will do mesa bestest to do better on the next one!

FLUFFINESS SHALL RULE!!!!!!!!!! MOW!!!!


	4. ItEotWAWKI

FK: WOW….I am sooooo sorry dudes and dudettes. I haven't updated forever! School, breaking up with my boyfriend, other ideas in my head causing everything to back up, I'm really really sorry. Oh and then there was me trying to catch up to the most recent chapter of Living A Lie by Dhampir(I LOVE YOUR STORY MAN! I mean WOMAN! -)…I am so ashamed! I have been slacking off way too much…well finally, here it is, the FOURTH chapter of It's the End of the World As We Know It…..I gotta think of an abbreviation for that….how bout ItEotWAWKI? That's still kinda long…and it looks funny, teehee…anyways I've kept you all waiting for way to long, let's not prolong it.

FK: OH NEJ-NEJ!

Neji: #not answering#

FK: #skips over to where he is# NEJ-NEJ!

Neji: That is not my name and you know it.

FK: I just want you to do a little favor for me…

Neji: I am NOT dressing up in a dress and sneaking into a beauty pageant just because you promised Jiraiya that you would help him get "information."

FK: #smiles# Yeah…I remember that…#starts reminiscing#

_Flashback Flashback Flashback_

FK: Go in!

Neji: #blushing out of embarrassment and is wearing a pretty dress# No

FK and Kakashi: Go on!

Neji: No

Jiraiya: How am I supposed to get information like this?

FK: He's going.

Random Guy: #to Neji# Excuse me Miss, may I ask your name?

Neji: . # #punches the guy square in the jaw, knocking him out#

FK: O.O;;;; So sorry about that sir…..NEJI….I mean NEJINNA! Go in there now!

Neji: Nejinna!

Kakashi: Yes, I thought it was a creative name.

FK: thank you Kaka-kun!

Kakashi:

Neji: #gathers up dress in hands and storms into the building#

FK: Good luck!

Jiraiya: Ok now lets get back in the van so we can watch from the little camera we so conveniently bought and pinned on hi… I mean _her_ dress.

FK: #snickers#

_End Flashback Flashback Flashback _

FK: #rubbing jaw# yuppers…I remember that well…

Neji: What did you want?

FK: huh? Oh I don't remember now….I'll come back later….now what was it I came to him for? #walks away#

It's the End of the World As We Know It (ItEotWAWKI) 

Chapter 4

In the middle of seemingly nowhere, there is a dark stage with four figures on it. In a flash, all the lights come on to reveal Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara in plaid suits. They all stand there grinning like fools, except for Gaara(by the way, his gourd is still on his back under the suit). Music begins to play somewhere and all four get ready to sing.

TheFourGuys: #singing# Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree!

Hinata: #in deep voice# CUT!

TFG: #stumble and fall over, except for Neji who is still singing of key#

Neji: If you still want me—e!

Hinata: #leaps onto the stage like in the Matrix#

Gai: #appears and kicks straight into the air# KYO! #high pitched voice#

Hinata: #is still suspended in the air#

Kakashi: #walks in like most rappers do wearing baggy jeans, a shirt down to his knees, and a cap to big for even his hair# Yo yo yo, dis is ya boy M.K.(1) an' we 'bout ta drop da bomb on dis herre joint.

Asuma: #holds out cigarette# this joint

Kakashi: #acts like a D.J.# Biki-biki ha ha. No

#Eminem's "Just Lose It" plays from an imaginary turntable in front of Kakashi#

Sasuke: #jumps out still clad in Hello Kitty stuff and begins to dance like M.C.Hammer#

Kakashi: #gasp# KITTY! #leaps over turn-table#

Sasuke: #does the crab walk(M.C.Hammer) away from Kakashi (in fast forward)#

Kakashi: #Skips after Sasuke# NO KITTY-MEOW-MEOW! COME BACK!

Gai: #wiggles by doing the Macarena(sp?)# 1 and a 2 and a 3 MACARENA! And a 4 and a 5 and a 6 MACARENA! 7 and a—

Sasuke: #falls over and holds onto stomach#

Kakashi: SASUKE-KUN! What's wrong?

Gai: HEY MACARENA!

Sasuke: #burps a big ol' fireball in Gai's direction# BURRRRP!

Kakashi: O.O;;

Gai: AITE! #fire ball hits him# ….ouch

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! T.T

Gai: O.o #breathes out a puff of smoke#

Sasuke: That's a ssspicey meataballa!

Kakashi: you scare me…

Sasuke: #grins#

Kakashi: Has anyone ever told you how ugly that grin makes you look?

Sasuke: #grins wider and nods#

Kakashi: Ok. At least you're not as scary as my long since departed grandmother…

Kakashi's grandmother: GAKIII!(2)

Kakashi: O.O;;;;

K's G-mom: #in grey(A.N. did you know there's two ways to spell "grey"? yeah I just figured that out…gray and grey…ok on with the insanity) sweat suit jumping rope super fast in Kakashi's direction#

Kakashi: Oh…no…RUN!

#Sasuke and Kakashi run away from K's grandmamma as she closes in on them#

Sasuke: How in hell did your DEAD grandmother hear you!

Kakashi: The saggy old woman has exceptional hearing…

Sasuke: …Did you just insult her?

Kakashi: #stops running# ….

K's G-mom: KA-KA-SHIIII!

Kakashi: Oops…SAVE ME! #runs again#

Kankuro: #skips by singing and throwing flower petals around# A sailor went to sea sea sea, to see what he could see see see. But all that he could see see see, was the bottom of the deep blue sea sea SEA! #dumps the rest of the petals on the ground before being run over by Kakashi, Sasuke, and K's G-mom#

In some studio+

Chouji(A.N. yea I think this is the right spelling, meaning I spelled it wrong in chapter 2 and 1 I think): #in girly voice# #country too…# Why hello there y'all! Welcome to ma show where we see well known people do unknown thangs! Let's look at screen numba one, shall we? #pulls a curtain#

The screen shows Asuma running around his house in a Speedo (fusia(pinkish color)) and a sheet tied on like a cape

Asuma: Woosh…whoosh…whoosha! #stops running and stands straight with hands on his hips# Sugar…Spice…and everything Nice, these were the perfect ingredients to make the perfect superhero to save Konoha before bedtime! #runs again singing Powerpuff Girls theme# Dun dun dun da da da dun#his facial hair falls off and he stops to pick it up# Whoopsie-daisy! #sticks it back on his face#

Screen goes blank

Chouji: Oh my sugar dumplings and earmuffs! What was that? We will be right back after these here messages!

Shikamaru: #steps into view# This program is brought to you by Geico.

Itachi: #walks out# I have some bad news and some good news.

Kisame: what's the bad news?

Itachi: The bad news is you have suffered all the symptoms of the medicine: memory loss, weight gain, pain itching in your nether-regions, pimples, nosebleeds,…You're just a mess man.

Kisame: Okay…so what's the good news?

Itachi: I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.

Kisame: WHAT?

Itachi: What?

Kisame: What?

Itachi: What what?

Kisame: You said what?

Itachi: No you said what first and so I said what? Like, what what?

Kisame: …You said what. #giggles#

Itachi: O.O;; #walks away#

Chouji: Hello again everyone!

Orochimaru: TIME FOR TOTAL DOMINATION! #echoes domination#

Kabuto: Are ya'll ready for this! #music play from nowhere (probably Kakashi's magical turntable)#

Random aliens(w/Shino): Domination?

Shino: #in cloak and outfit like Darth Vader# Yes #wheeze# destroy it #wheeze#.

RA: okydoky! #blows up the earth#

Hinata: #floating through space# #static noise# Luke….I am your father…..#more static#

FK: Well, it's gone…again…is anyone getting tired of the world being blown up then miraculously coming back? I might leave the world in one piece for a chapter or two….I'll hafta think about that. Anywho,….oh I just remembered! NEJINNA!

Neji: o.e #twitch#

FK: I remember what I wanted you to do! -

Neji: #sigh# What?

FK: say the disclaimer.

Neji: get someone else to be your lacky.

FK: AWWW but I like you as my numba one lacky!

Naruto: #comes in angry# HEY FLUFFY!

FK: yeees? .

Naruto: I didn't make any appearance in this chapter!

FK: OMFG! Are you serious!

Naruto: …..

FK: Okay, then I'll make it up to you.

Naruto: How?

FK: Do the disclaimer and I'll give you 20 bowls of ramen (I got a special deal from Ichiraku! -)

Naruto: OKIES! #while eating# Fwuffy doos nof own Mawooto er Geeko er Da poowerpoof gurls er M.Shee hermmer er Ster wers/derth vahder! - 3

FK: eerrm…thanks…Jiraiya, would you do it…PUT THE TELESCOPE DOWN!

Jiraiya: #grumbles# This girl does not own Naruto or Geico or The PowerPuff Girls or M.C. Hammer or Star Wars slash Darth Vader. Happy?

FK: Yes thank you verry much!

1. M.K.-stands for Mr. K, my nickname for Kakashi

2. Gaki- means brat in Japanese.

Ok I have updated…now I warn you it may be awhile before I update this again. You know; waiting for new ideas, school, my other stories I haven't been paying attention to and I'm so sorry, the whole shebang. So until next time! Adieu!

Kakashi: Bless you!

FK: I didn't sneeze.

Kakashi: Oh…#goes back to reading his book#


End file.
